Kyou mo mata aruki
by Inu miko
Summary: When three new people enter the lives of InuYasha and others things start to get a little hectic not to mention hilarious lets just say they have fiery personalities! Has InuYasha met his match? [Updated]
1. Three little girls

AN: Konichiwa! Wow my first fan fic I've written an worked hard on it too. This is the first chapter it's not much but it's longer than I expected. Anyway enjoy then tell me what u think!

Thnkx 2: my proof readers Aja! And Sara! (yes I used them in the story)

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own InuYasha ...sniff (rub rub) AHHH!!!SLAP and for certain reasons Miroku and company.

Ch 1: The three little girls

They stood there in front of a massive demon foaming at the well...its so called mouth (they assumed) three 15 year old girls. The wind blew a chill down there spine as they were about to attack. They struck combining there powers together and in a massive explosion of and arrow, fire and magic they felled there opponents and all that was left over fell with a faint "ping" on the grass.

One of the girls walked over and picked it up and examined the shard "AJA!!!!! SARA!!!!!! GET OVER HERE!!!" She had brownish/ black hair up to the end of her shoulder and had a dark tan."Whats wrong Rori" said a girl with Blond hair in a high pony tail with grey eyes. The other girl looked at Rori questionably she had dirty blond hair down to her upper back shorter than aja's and longer than rori's.

"It's a shikon shard" Rori exclaimed. "Huh" said Sara dumbly "that's not possible said Aja in disbelief. All three of them stared at the tiny little shard admirably until Sara broke their gazes. "Im hungry can we wrap it up there and go?" Looking at the two still staring at the jewel shard "huh? Ooh ok let's go" aja and rori said in unison. "That was a thrill" rori said sarcastically throwing the shikon shard up into the air catching it with one hand then shoving it in her pouch. "Speak for your self" aja said rubbing her shoulder". They all turned on there heals and walked away into the suns setting rays.

"INUYASHA!" "Shut up Shippo I already know what your gonna say so save your breath" Inuyasha was leaning against the Gondboku tree his favorite sulking space. With Shippo nagging him as he always does when InuYasha and kagome get into an argument. Which always ends the same way. Kagome goes home leaving InuYasha to eat dirt and sulk until she comes back. InuYasha proceeded with his usual routine, sulk, ignore Shippo, go to kaede's hut, Get nagged at by Sango, Miroku and when she's ready Kaede her self. Then after that sulk some more." Why can't things change around here" Inuyasha took his normal position in front of the well. He finally let his heavy eyelids drop and let himself fall into a peaceful sleep. "Red... blue...and purple..." was the last thing that slipped out of his lips.

If you're wondering why three 15 year old girls are doing wasting there time fighting a demon in stead of hanging out at the mall shopping or going out with their boyfriends(yes they do have boyfriends... sort of) this can all be explained on the very same day they decided to hike for the very first time. Before this day they were normal teenage girls doing normal teenage things with normal teenage chores and almost no responsibility. Like normal teenagers they rap themselves around what's going on around them especially what did happen to them on that faithful day.

They were scaling the hiking trail complete with fresh air, beautiful scenery and birds chirping. Which brings us to our three teenage girls "Aja did you see the episode yesterday?" aja did not respond. Rori didn't mind but kept on talking, mean while Sara looks like she's gonna have a seizure. "Try to ignore her! Try thinking about something else... like rouni kenshin... o0o0o0 god help me!" Sara pleaded out to the depths of her mind. Sara just about had it her face was turning into a very dark shade of red.

Just as this event took place aja decided to see how they were doing. They were all on there way to this valley that aja thought would be interesting to explore with them hope fully they would not argue over something stupid... "Like that would happen" stopping that thought dead in it its tracks she turned around looking strait past rori at Sara abnormally red face. Even though aja knew Sara longer than rori did she has never seen her face that red. A mental picture spread across her pondering mind of Sara with steam streaming out of her ears and then brook out in a fit of silent giggles.

Meaning while Sara was about to pounce on her prey namingly rori. Rori felt a very cold stare bore into the back of her head and a hot hand on her shoulder which spun her around fast enough to make her head spin but that sensation didn't last long. "RORI SHUT UP!" Rori was stunned but not as stunned as aja when she saw a tree fall over. Aja took the liberty of taking out her head phones out of her ears as rori approached her ready to start an argument.

"So while I get my ears blown off by hurricane Sara over here..."rori was too inflamed to pay attention to the rude comment Sara spat bitterly at here. "your in your own little world **_head phones_** and all" she kind of had an edge to the word head phones as if she was trying to catch someone's attention This worked perfectly considering that sara just decided to join their little conversation. "Wait you mean to tell me that while I was painfully tortured by big mouth betty...." "HEY!" rori looked scorned but that was as far away from the truth as saying that Miroku actually respect the boundary of a persons personal space." you didn't her a thing" Aja's face turned as red as a cherry. Normally this would happen if she was embarrassed especially in font of and certain boy she had a crush on since the fourth grade but this time it was from anger.

They had been at it for quite some time before aja snapped which happened very rarely. Pushing rori carelessly behind her she stood inches away from Sara angry face. "what am I luggage today sheez it's not like I have feelings" rori sighed as she stumbled out of the way. There was a very weird cracking sound aja and sara stop biting off each others heads long enough to see what was happening . The cracking sound stopped **_Dush!_ **Rori disappeared and a gaping hole took her place.

Back in the future kagome was in her room studying for her tests as usual. "Math of all the times to bring up a math tests... my worst subject.... Inuyasha looked worn out from the last time I saw him... too no he might be sick...." Kagome went into a state of worry as she usually did when InuYasha got hurt or Shippo got a slight cold... heck she worried over any of her friends if they got injured or fell ill. "No he's in perfect condition the last time he was sick he could barley eat a bite of his ramen which never happens... but he scarfed a huge bowel before I left so that cant be it..." "Inuyasha you make me worry more than I need to".

AN: so what do ya think? I want lots of reviews and if you're wondering how to pronounce aja it's like saying Asia the country. Remember R&R.


	2. Demons, Magic powers and Huh? an Elf?

AN: Hey im back with more I'll have to change it up a bit. Right now there isn't much of the IY gang.... but I have to explain what happened before aja, rori and Sara go back in time to find InuYasha and others. So bear with me it's for the plot of the story. And on top of that my picky proof readers are giving me a hard time. I have a head ache. Well anyway read the new chapter!

Disclaimer: School prepares you for the real world...which also sucks...unless you own InuYasha...No I don't own him... Damnit!...digging my self a hole...life sucks!

Demons, Magic powers and huh....an Elf? "

RORI !!!!!" both aja and sara screamed into the hole. "owww god that hurts" gripping her offended knee while brushing dirt of her attire. "Are you ok..." aja looked concerned and guilty after all it was partly her fault that rori was almost berried alive. Rori made her way to the edge of the whole "im fine but I could use a lift". rori said atempting to get out by herself. her hand grasp onto a rock that was ebbed into the wall.

Huh?" the rock esaly slid out leaving the dirt with it." whats going down there?" sara finally rememberd that she had a voice.

" Iv'e found something" rori said stairing at the the sparcling gem in her hand. " what is it " sara looked like she was ready to jump in just to find out. " Its some kind of shiny ge-" " I WANA SEE THE SHINKY THING!" sara practically shrieaked into the hole. Thankfully the hole want deep enough for her voice to echo.

" sara I think you'll be able to see the gem if we get rori out of the stupid hole besides my knee hurts from kneeling down so long" aja and sara grabbed rori's waiting hand and pulled her up and out of the hole.

Back at the village a certain priestess is wondering where our favorite hanyou is and what is he up to." Have ye seen InuYasha?" Kaede settled down next to Miroku to see what he knew. "Baba InuYasha got into a fight with kagome again".

"Ahhh so ye has gone to sulk...when will they stop acting so childish?" Miroku left his thought for a while "Maybe faith has done its work maybe there not meant for each other" "that's not true Miroku.

" Sango just came from the hot spring with her hair in a towel. Kagome taught her how to wrap it around her hair after a bath." Hmm why is that so my dear?" miroku's wandering hand came close to the neither regions of sango's kimono. She slapped away the intruder and continued where she left off."

as I was saying before a certain monk..." Miroku gave her the puppy dog face while tending to his offended hand "cut me off... there perfect for each other."

"Why?" rolling her eyes she continued. "She is the only one besides Kaede who can't tolerate him and the only living thing that could live as long as a hanyou is a Miko.

"Sara immediately grabs the jewel from rori "cool a shiny thing!". "Can we rephrase from that" aja said rolling her eyes. Rori tried to grab back the jewel from Sara. But all this did was start a tug-o-war between herself and Sara. Grabbing the odd looking gem.

"The both of you are so immature give... it... there!" aja was holding on to the thrid piece of the jewel it had an odd shape.

It looks like three circles fused together by little shards. As the three way tog-o-war continued the gem stared to glow emitting weird humming noises. All three stopped and staired.In a great flash of light the jewel split into four pieces.

All three flew in all directions with a piece in hand. Rori landed right next to the edge of the hole" Phew that was close".

Aja landed in a patch of dirt on the other hand sara landed on a pile of rocks." owww that hurts" Rori snapped out of her thoughts and gave her a cold stare " serves you right" rubbing her but sara had her most innocent look on her face" what did I do?"

"Feh" turning on her heals heading in aja's direction. " ya know I swear that this has happened before" her voice dripping with sarcasm " stop the sarcasm rori" putting on her act again she pushed forward" what is not like we go hurt or something serous" aja turned her attention away form rori to the broken gem in her hand.

"Hey have you guy's noticed the shape of your gem?"

"Red, blue and purple" a husky male voice appeared out of nowhere all three of them froze. Alternating their gaze to face a very familiar face.

He was tall with a crescent moon on his four head, beautiful shimmering silver hair with streaks of red which went down to his waist. A handsome face with two gorgeous gold eyes. Streaks of red and sliver blew in the wind as a smile graced his face. His stare was penetrating as if he had no regrets only wisdom.

He repeated himself "Red, Blue and purple". Rori snapped out of her daze long enough to feel the heat that surrounding them hand which she had the jewel firmly in her grasp. "Konichiwa miko's my name is sesshoru". Sara was the first to form words. "Sesshomaru?" aja smacked the back of Sara's head " No you dolt "said aja with roll of her eyes." but he looks so much like him and haven't you noticed how close their names are".

"She does have a point aja" giving rori a cold stare she went on" But he doesn't have red strikes in his hair!" Sesshoru just stared at his situation and continued "A hem" all three girls snapped around.

"Good now that I have your attention I can tell you about your hidden powers." "What!" they all were trying to process that information. It already sunk in for Rori "Powers we have !" Looking at the now red gem in rori's hand sesshoru took the liberty of finally continuing" ahhh I see that fire has chosen you rori-sama" "FIRE why does she get fire...I want fire!" Sara tried to persuade the elf till no end.

"sorry can't help you there the powers choose their masters" Sra looked crest fallen. So rori took the liberty of this "Sara why get fire... when you get a brain? since obviously you don't have one or... ya just don't use it" Sara's stone started to glow purple"

I do have a brain thank you very much." "Well even if you didn't you have one know... the power of levitation and mind control... something like having phsyic powers only better" "Ummm sesshoru what does blue mean?" said aja looking at her blue stone.

" Blue gives you the power to summon" "summon?" aja looked confused but Sara decide to be smart for once and explain" aja summoning means that you can make things appear from thin air"

"Exactly... Only that she can only summon weapons" "what the hell would I do with weapons?"

AN: So how do ya like it so far I would like to know so send reviews! I don't consider here to be a cliffhanger. There mean and evil I hate cliffhangers and I wont use them...maybe. Well you know what to do R&R!


	3. Sengoku Jidai Here we Come!

AN: Finally the day has come!!!! InuYasha is back! And has he met his match im sure Ro-"

Aja-"Sorry if ya wana find out read the story!"

Sara- Hey I didn't know gaging Inu Miko was so much fun!"

Rori- o0o0o yea! Well meeting In-"

Aja & Sara- "enjoy the story!!!!"

Inu Miko& Rori- "elph! elph!"

Disclaimer- YES!! After all these years I finally own InuYasha!!!!!!

Inuyasha- No she doesn't

Inu Miko- thankx big mouth

InuYasha- your welcome

Inu Miko- that's why I get the ramen!

InuYasha- Hey!!! Get back here u wench!!

Inu Miko- MUA HAHAHA!! ITS MINE! ( InuYasha and others are not)

Ch: 3 Sengoku Jidai Here we Come!

Sesshoru stood there with the same expressionless face that Sesshomaru had. "That's entirely up too you".

" Rori you are now the miko of fire, Sara your the miko of Thought, Aja The miko of summoning..."the looks on their faces could melt a iceberg" thank you this means alot" aja gave the elf the biggest bear hug she could mannage and rori and sara followed suit." thanks" all three of them chanted".

Sesshoru broke away and gave them a warm smile " my job is done call when you need me" and with that he dissapeared in a wisp of smoke.

" Kool... me the miko of fire..." Rori looked a little fudstered but that wouldnt damper her exitement. Aja on the other hand...

"Cool? u think that this is cool? Where cursed!!" Sara strongly disagred " Ya know strangly to me.... this is a blesseing!!"

(a blessing from hell... )" kool" sara turned toward Aja an evil grin plasterd on her face "So Aja you think is a blessng from hell?"

Back in the village a certain monk is up to something ( hmmm... how do I do this without any kind of bruse, swolen parts or concussions...) He was hiding in a bush a few feet away from a very naked Kagome and Sango. Kagome slid into the heated water giving of a sigh of relief .

" It feels so good knowing that we have no peeping tods while where bathing... see sango I told you bathing after dark was a good idea"

Sango slid in beside her " I'm not sure about that... its not like its not a good idea its just demons could attack us and we dont have our weapons" Peering over her shoulder just to make sure they where really alone she finally lether stiff muscles relaxed as the steemy waters washed away the tention from her body.

Miroku too distracted by the glorious site of "his" dear sango relax was mesmerizing not to metion that she has not one strip of clothing... he let out a faint moan.

"who is there!?" Sango grabed one of kagome's towels and rapped it around herself ( Damn ) Miroku was busted and he knew it but kept still in his hiding spot.

"sango it might have been a monkey.." Kagome said with a towel frimly in place with the help of her hand.

" Since when do monkeys make that sound" Kagome picked up her bath things and clothes "come on lets go before the guys wake up " Sango follolwed suit and picked up her things, looking around one last time then following kagome back to the village.

InuYasha still sleeping at the well didnt see or smell when kagome came back and was suprised to see a blanket rapped aroung his shoulders " how did she get past me?" Getting up with the blanket in hand he headded to the village. The blanket was entoxicated by her scent.

" She will be the death of me.." " But she cares" said a little voice inside his head. " I know but its not safe here she needs to go home thats where she belongs not here with a lowly half breed like me" the voice press on " If she hated you then why does she treat your wounds...shed tears for your sake and put up with your arrogance?"

"..... she is a miko... her soul purpose is to hunt and purify demons..."

"remeber how soft her skin was pressed against yours..... hers scent so enciting and the way her lips looked so soft and delicate.... why wont you claim them as your own"

"STOP!... yes I have to agree with you but if I take her lips I wouldnt beable to stop... she is so innnocent... and I love her because of that... I dont want to take it away from her"

" see you admitied it" "admitted what?" "that you love her" InuYasha tensed at the tought of it " love? when did I start to love her?" " since... now".

Shaking his head trying to rid himself of these kind of thoughts.. the same thoughts that scared the living day lights out of him.

" she doesnt like me that way so I shoulnt get my hopes yup and neither should you" " why shouldnt I? she does fell the same way you'll see"

Miroku peeked out of the hiding spot he was i to find no one there. Getting up he headed of towards the village.

They where off the trail into the valley that they where heading for" Finally where here!" Rori looked at her lik she was crazy "" wher exactly are we? theres nothing here!!"

Pointing to a small hut" there" Sara didnt care how big it was she wanted to go to sleep. They approched the small hut which ion turn turned out to be a well shrine.

" you made us come all this way just to see a well!!" Sara and Rori yelled they where standing next to the dry well whereaja was sitting on the edge. Rori and Sara made a grap for Aja and instead throwing her off balancec and in turn all three plunged into the depts of the well.

"Aja your paying for our medical bill !!! " and that was all that was left of Aja, Sara and Rori in the future.

Surprised that they didnt fall onto a hard suface all three girls opend there eyes to streams of blue, purple and white.

Finally landing on solid ground and suprisingly without harm all three girls looked up into a star filled sky.

Too tired to move they fell asleep right then and there.

AN: Another chapter another day...well week but you know whatI mean. Anyhoo this chapter's done, there finally in the past, InuYasha came to his sences, Miroku had a strike of luck and Shippo will be in the next chapter. and for those who are wondering I fi I spelt sesshomaru wrong I didn't sesshoru is a completely different charater. Sure there's a resemblence besides that there different ok? Well you know what to do R&Rit will make me write more!!


	4. No Turning Back

AN: YAY!!!!! I finally got a review!!! My very first one! (doing a little victory dance) I thought that my story would be like those with no reviews and they've been there for a year or so. Anyhoo im going to dedicate this chapter to my First Reviewer!!! Also I suggest that you read his stories ….but as good as they are don't forget about little old me!! Anyway enjoy!!

Disclaimer: The day I own InuYasha is the day pigs fly (pigs soars over head) "gasp" PIGS ARE FLYING!!

InuYasha: no there not.

Inu Miko: Then how do you explain super pig flying over head? (Pointing in direction pig flew)

InuYasha: (slashing away trees) you used a catapult!!!

Inu Miko: Prove it (walking away)

InuYasha: Inu Miko does not own me or the rest of the group the only things she owns is her room, this computer and a few InuYasha mangas, and her brilliant anime pictures of me got that?

Inu miko: Hey what about the other animes I like...

InuYasha: Does it look like I care about any other anime but mine?

This chapter is dedicated to: ThebigW

No Turning Back

InuYasha returned to the village to find Sango, Shippo and Kagome all fast asleep. " where the hell isMiroku?!" Putting the blanket over kagome's sleeping form.

" You rang?" miroku entered the hut taking his usual spot next to the lump called Sango. " Miroku where were you?!?!?! your on guard tonight" getting into a comfertable sitting postion

" dont worry InuYasha im here now they wil be safe go get some sleep buddha says that one who works hard should sleep blissfully"

"Feh" was all that the so called "homble" monk heard as InuYasha went through the door. Seating himself in his favourite tree branch he let his heavy eye lids drop into what would be a very peaceful sleep.

If he would have left the hut any later he would of caught wind of the three new scents that entoxicate the air.

It was dawn and a certain small person decided that it would be the perfect time to go for a stroll. Shippo popped his fussy little head from under the blankets that he was currently entangled in. Finally free shippo was rummaging through kagome's backpack untill finaly chossing a chocolate muffin. strolling along munchin on his muffin pasing a sleeping InuYasha and towards the well.

Taking in the crisp fresh air that came with the new moring as he got clsoer kagome's scent got stronger.

Not like he was complaining untilll a new scent made him freeze in his tracks. The more hecrept closer the stronger the smell...it was a pleasnt one but It might be a demon out for them.As he peeked over the side of the well into its pich black depts.

Swallowing hard he dove into the well..half expecting two land into the demons waiting mouth and the other half wanted to land on the hard cold well bottom.

Instead he landed ona soft, warm and fussy lump. That lump happened to be named Rori.Shippo peered down inches away from the stirring girls face.

Normally when people wake up the expect to be in there room or the place they fell asleep...but the one thing that you dont see everyday is a Knisune inches away from your face as you wake up.

Rori's eyes fluttered open only to find a pair of eyes staring right back ...with a bushy tail...."AHHH there's a raccon on my head!!"She jumped up causing shippo to fall down." Im not a raccon im a fox demon!" puffing out his chest as a sign of pride. "Shippo..."

"Hey how do you know me and how did you get here?" rori just staired at his curious little eyes...then everything came back to her.

_----------------------------------- flashback---------------------------------_

_" you made us come all this way just to see a well!!" Sara and Rori yelled they where standing next to the dry well where aja was sitting on the edge. Rori and Sara made a grap for Aja and instead throwing her off balancec and in turn all three plunged into the depts of the well._

_"Aja your paying for our medical bill !!! " and that was all that was left of Aja, Sara and Rori in the future._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

" I live!!!! I Live!!!" Rori sreaked jumping up and down patting herself to make shure it was true.

"Rori you still didnt answer my question...."Pulling the cutest puppy eyes he could muster. "shippo....its sort of complicated....I will tell you.....just not now....ok?"

Shippo looked dicaponted but rori knew what to do in these situations. Rummaging in her backpack which suprisingly made the fall she pulled out a pack of skittles. "shippo do you think we could be friends?" putting the packet of candy on his lap she waited. "whats this?" opening the packet for him rori explained in one word that shippo loved to hear. "its candy".

"YAY!! candy! ok where friends and I can tell we will be very good ones too" shippo said popping one in his mouth.

Good now that that's settled after a night sleeping at the bottom of the well I think a little exploring would do me some good" Rori climbing out of the well came face to face with two familiar pairs of eyes......the well known Amber and the also popular dark blue.

"Who the hell are you?" InuYasha grabbed rori by the collar of her shirt holding her up to his face.

"Answer me bitch..." a snarl was on his face and a growl forming in his trough told rori enough ' this is what I get for thinking that the day I meet InuYasha he wouldnt be pissed...'

Looking InuYasha up and down her gaze went from his feet to the small furry triangles he called ears. ' ooh there soo cute....why do I have the strange urge to touch them....' a faint blush appeared on her face and also noticed by miroku.

"Now InuYasha be reasonable..... I am so sorry for my friend's behavior" walking over to rori's right side extending a hand. "Konichiwa my name is Miroku and I am the honorable monk around this territory. Wandering hands where coming closer to her rear rori more thanknew it. Miroku made a grab but the only thing he felt was another hand.

Twisting his hand and giving him a nice punch in the gut miroku flew cluchig his abdoment landing a foot or two away from the well.' aww and I was on a roll...she's a smart one...I will have to try harder next time'

Rori was breathing harder than usual" who said that tv never taught you anything" InuYasha was taken by surprise ' damn she has one hell fo a right hook' suddenly rori turned on InuYasha. Coming a little too close for comfort she streached to rub his ears in which InuYahsa got a nice look at her cleavage.

He hated to do it but she was too his ears in the right places...a faint purring sound erupted from his trough. Rori giggled pulling away she staired into his eyes her own filled with trust and amusment.

" Hi InuYasha im rori" shippo came running into her arms with a big bright smile " the others are awke now...do you think they have candy too?" giggling rori made her way over to the well" of cource they do shippo" bounding out of her hold and to the well"ok then there my new friends too..." giggling even more rori ran to catch up with shippo.

InuYasha snapping out of his daze realized his situation" wait there are more!?!?!?!"

AN: Im so sorry it took me so long to update...I couldnt find my story to do the flash back sequence. and after that ff.n had problems witht he data base.anyway this chapter is gonna be cut into another one because #1. its way too long...(I think) and #2. I have a serious caseof writers block after writing 6 pages ( front to back)for this chaper... I will get to it sooner or later but before that happends I have to read a story it helps me get over it... if you have any sugguestions to an interesting story please tell me because after reading over 30 fanfics ( 33 to be exact) I cant find anything!! help me out..and i will make te chapter a nice long one. You know what to do R&R or elese i wont write.


End file.
